


The White Room

by Lag111



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Colors, Colours in the Dark, Poetry, Rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag111/pseuds/Lag111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Color makes dreams.  Poem I wrote for a school function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the better things I have written.

I walked into a white room,  
Its blank colorless walls stunned me.  
I closed my eyes and thought to myself  
"THERE HAS TO BE COLOR!"  
I looked around to see a tiny speck of color in the middle of the room.  
The speck drips a bright red,  
The red drop expands into an orange splat.  
Then from that splat, yellow dots splatter the walls  
From that, green comes to spray the walls on the other side of the room.  
I look around as blues and purples and pinks cover the walls in abstract designs  
As I walk, I see the color encasing me in beauty  
The color stops and there are small little things coming out of the color.  
I looked at the little creatures of color.  
They nudged up against my legs and then there were more creatures all colors coming out to play.  
I laughed as they played with me.  
I laid down on the colorful floor and the animals came to sit by me as the color in ceiling changed  
It moved around into hearts and stars and beautiful shapes.  
I close my eyes again.  
When I woke up, I knew that there was light streaming through my window.  
But, I could not see it…  
I was blind.


End file.
